How to be canon
by pride1289
Summary: the world needs more grathan fics. And this fic is how I think Nathan and GR would actually get together. GR may be OOC, I dunno, you should read it and tell me. T b/c I'm hoping to have some explicite scenes just so Manda will be happy.
1. First Meeting

Their first meeting isn't one that is thought of often. It was barely even a meeting by any standards. He had pushed him out of the way and completely forgotten about him there after. But when he had nothing better to do but think about who the man he'd pushed was, the more curious he got.

Nathan, now out of his repo man gear, shut Shilo's door silently. He sighed and made his way down the hall. Holographic photos of his late wife hung on both sides of the hall. Each one he passed seemed to look right into his soul and shout at him for being responsible for her death.

Nathan, once down stairs, sat in a chair. This particular chair was his favorite choice when ever he was tired and thinking too much. Unfortunately he just couldn't seem to get comfortable. He continuously shifted into different positions every few seconds. Growing more aggravated each time he couldn't get into the right position, he finally just stood up. But what to do now?

Thoughts of the mysterious man he had pushed out of his way to get to Shilo went though his mind. Would that man still be there? Would he ever be there again? And just what was he doing there with his Shilo in the first place?

His mind stopped on that thought. What had that man been doing there with Shilo in the first place? How had she even gotten out of her room? But why was she with that man!?

Adrenaline pumping through his body, he grabbed a coat and ran out the door.

At the grave yard, there was no one there but Nathan. The mysterious man was no where to be seen. Nathan was starting to question his mental state when he heard a _bang_. He quickly hid behind a wall as he looked out over the grave yard.

Another bang sounded and them a small mist of dust. Someone poked their head out of a wall and Nathan noticed it to be the man from earlier. The man coming out of the wall stepped all the way out and dusted himself off.

The man sighed and started walking, "Hopefully Miss. Sweet" He said with much sarcasm, "doesn't try taking too much this time. Stupid slut thinks she's probably my only customer."

The man started walking over in Nathans direction and a sudden rage filled Nathan as he grabbed a hold of the man and slammed him into the wall.

"Who are you and what were you doing here with my daughter?" Nathan said in a craggily voice.

"Woah, woah, slow down. Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter, but what were you doing with the girl that was here earlier?"

"Oh, you mean that kid? Hey now, she was here before me. Chasing some bug."

Nathan didn't say anything, but he growled and didn't let the man go.

"So…You going to let me go now?"

Nathan glared at the man and asked, "Who are you?"

This time the man didn't reply. Nathan was going to say something when the man spoke up, "You can call me Grave Robber."

Nathan didn't let go immediately, he stood there, holding this Grave Robber person a good few inches off the ground.

Then he let Grave Robber go and continued to glare at him. Grave Robber said a quick farewell and dashed off at a quick walk.

Well? I hop GR isn't too OOC. I'm trying to build the relationship in how I think it would go to make it canon. So take THAT Manda! I may not understand how it could be canon, but maybe I can just make so it could be a possibility! And I found out who Spooky Dan is, lol.


	2. 2nd meeting

The next time they meet, it isn't too expected. They hadn't met face to face like in the grave yard until now, but Grave Robber had seen the other often enough around town.

Once, when Grave Robber had been walking back to his own little hidey-hole, he noticed Nathan walking by. Grave Robber stopped and watched him walk down the street. Straight to Gene Co. He debated following him, but knew that Amber would be coming along soon, so decided to stay put.

Later on in the day, when Grave Robber was making his way to the alley which he mainly sold Zydrate, he saw Nathan again. This time heading home. Grave Robber shouted at him, "Well hey there."

Nathan turned in shock; he hadn't ever had someone actually call him out when ever he was walking anywhere.

Grave Robber's mouth tilted upward at one corner as he waved at Nathan.

"Hey again. What brings you to this side of the neighborhood?"

"What are you doing here?" Nathan accused quickly.

"No need for the animosity."

Nathan glowered at Grave Robber. What was he doing here? Besides that, what was he, Nathan, standing there watching him and letting these thoughts distract him.

"I have other places to be, why am I even talking to you?" Nathan grumbled and started walking away.

Grave Robber smirked and leaned next to the wall. He was watching Nathan walk away when he heard the familiar sound of gene cop sirens. Grave Robber, now on alert with adrenaline, looked both ways from the outside of the alley. The sirens were getting louder and louder and Grave Robber couldn't see Nathan. Fortunately, he had seen which way Nathan had gone off in.

Grave Robber ran to the left as fast as he could.

It's short, I know. But the next chapter will be longer, much longer. Possibly long than the first chapter? Maybe.


	3. At the household

A regular night at the home of Nathan and Shilo was always quiet. No one really talked and if they did, it was normally just Nathan mumbling to the holographic images of his dead wife; or to Shilo, who he preferred to take care of to the best of his abilities. For she looked just like her mother, and he loved being around her for the memories it induced.

Needless to say, once Grave Robber showed up things had taken a flip. Nathan hadn't even noticed the, possible hobo, enter and by the time he had Grave Robber had already broken a plate and two vases.

"What the- what are you doing in my house?!" (Nathan)

"Oh; hey again. Well, I was just checking out your place while I waited for the gene cops to lose their trail."

Nathan hadn't expected such a blunt answer. So he stood there. Staring at Grave Robber as he stared at him. And then Grave Robber turned on his heel and walked up the stairs. Nathan watched him run up the stairs, but then realized what was up there.

'Oh Shi- Shilo!'

Nathan ran up the stairs too but stopped when he saw Grave Robber looking at one of the holographic pictures of Marni. Nathan sighed in relief and stepped closer to Grave Robber.

"She looks familiar. Kind of reminds me of Blind Mag, ya know?"

"You know Blind Mag?"

"Pfft. Who DOESN'T know Blind Mag? But she also looks kind of like that friend Mag's had." Grave Robber shrugged and went to open a door and explore.

Nathan watched him go into the room, rustles and bangs later Grave Robber came out and went into the room across from it. But he still stood there at the end of the hall, wondering how Grave Robber could have known Marni.

As he continued contemplating, he didn't notice Grave Robber go for the door to Shilo's room. The door knob turned, and Nathan snapped out of his day dreaming state and jumped on top of Grave Robber. Unfortunately the door knob had already been turned and now the door opened slightly.

Nathan gasped in shock as he looked at the open door. His heart beat went wild as he lie on top of Grave Robber, just waiting for Shilo to open the door the rest of the way. But nothing like that happened. Shilo wasn't in her room!

With Nathan's brain currently going into haywire, Grave Robber still lay pinned down on the floor. Nathan's hands gripped his upper arms and one leg by his hip and the other legs knee near his shin. Grave Robbers legs were opened and one went around Nathan's knee while the other was placed ever so close to Nathan's crotch.

But it didn't seem to bother Nathan, as he was too busy looking into the empty bedroom. Grave Robber didn't say anything about their positions and waited for Nathan to get off him.

Suddenly, Nathan's watched started beeping. Nathan was brought out of his thoughts again and his heart started to slow down. When he went to look at his watch, he realized where he was and what he had been doing only 10 seconds earlier.

Nathan and Grave Robber stared at each other for some time, but Nathan broke it off as he gathered himself up and ran for the stairs. Grave Robber did the same.

Nathan didn't seem to notice Grave Robber was there anymore as he grabbed a jacket and slammed the door shut. Grave Robber watched Nathan leave, and then turned to look at the inside décor of the house.

". . . He just left me in his house. By myself." Grave Robber smirked and headed to the dinning room.

What would happen next is where Nathan totally goes to Gene Co. and get's his assignment and then comes home to get ready. And then it'd be that scene where Repo! Nathan would be talking to Shilo on the watch.

Next chap is probably going to be the last one. But hopefully I can work some lemon into it. ^_^


	4. New Version Up

I HAVE UPLOADED AN ONESHOT VERSION OF THIS THAT I HOPE IS MUCH BETTER THAN THIS. GO READ THAT AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD KEEP THIS ONE UP FOR LULZ OR NOT.


End file.
